


Wanted

by Dodge1989



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Neil Melendez, Smart Claire Browne, Smut, Someone lock them together and lose the key, post 3x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodge1989/pseuds/Dodge1989
Summary: Neil Melendez was not the jealous type. Not usually. Sure, he’d have pangs of that green-eyed monster every once in a while. But when it came to his favorite green-eyed resident, he literally goes mad.
Relationships: Claire Browne & Neil Melendez, Claire Browne & Shaun Murphy & Alex Park & Morgan Reznick, Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 54
Kudos: 116





	1. Food for thought

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my next Melendaire story in several chapters. I hope to publish the next chapter in the evening. I crossed my fingers and hope you too!
> 
> OST Wanded (Rendition) by Somo (lyrics Hunter Hayes)

**You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you**

Dr Browne just finished with her patient in Exam Room 3 and left the patient file at the nurse's post as she checked the messages on her phone without looking where she was going. She had several free minutes before her surgery with Melendez and she was craving coffee. Claire just wanted to write to Neil to find out if he wants something too. So she was startled when her body crashed into someone when she was on her way to a hospital coffee shop. Claire miraculously stayed on her feet as her phone remained in her hands. She grimaced and looked up to see a handsome young man smiling at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," Claire tried to apologize as she preparing herself for a quick run through the hospital's corridors for her coffee.

"Hey, not a problem..." said the man, chuckling, "I guess we're going to be more careful for our safety next time."

Claire smiled uncertainly at his answer as tried to get past him. But she was out of luck.

"Matthew O'Donnell," he said holding out his hand, ignoring Claire's annoyance.

She looked at him, at first glance there was nothing serious with him. Also, he came to ER on his own feet, not in an ambulance, and was in no hurry at all. But she was.

"Dr Claire Browne, nice to meet you, you're here for medical help, aren't you?" Claire asked, shaking his hand trying to remain polite, at the same time looking for a way to retreat. "I'm sorry, actually I'm on my way to OR, but I can call someone to check up you."

"Don’t worry, I’ll figure it out. This is just my knee... I just landed badly while playing basketball. I decided to play it safe and come here," Matthew replied, pointing to his slightly swollen right knee.

Claire became uncomfortable when she realized that Matthew was still holding her hand. "Well, I should go. I need time to get ready."

"Yeah, me too. I'll probably go with this bossy lady. Bye for now," Matthew smiled as he headed to Exam Room 1, accompanied by nurse Petringa, who came to the aid of Dr. Browne when she saw her discomfort.

Claire watched him go. _He's certainly easy on the eyes... He is tall, maybe too tall for her liking, his body was muscular and fit, also he had a charming smile and he was slightly cocky like Melendez._ Claire smiled to herself, _but no one can carry off the look the way Melendez does._

She had this silly little grin on her face when Melendez made his way over to her. He went down to ER to collect her for aortic aneurysm endoprosthesis surgery. And maybe to spend more time with her outside the OR. But when Melendez left the elevator he was completely disappointed with what he saw.

Neil Melendez wasn’t jealous. At least that’s what he told himself as he watched some blonde jock flirt with Claire.

"Dr Browne, I think we should go get ready," Melendez said irritably instead of greeting her properly, tearing Claire from her thoughts. When she smiled even wider upon seeing him, Neil relaxed and smiled slyly at her as he put one hand on his hip so boldly leaning forward towards her. "Of course, I can always call Murphy in your place if you have changed your mind about surgery with an old boring me."

"Don't you dare, Melendez! I was already on my way to you," Claire answered, playing with her hair and looking at him from under her eyelashes. Flirting with her attending in the middle of ER in front of their colleagues was not a good idea so she walked past Neil, knowing that he would follow her.

"What was that all about?” Neil asked as they make their way towards the elevator, peeking over his shoulder at the guy, blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, athletic build. He was very good looking. And Neil didn't like the way he looked at Claire.

“I don’t know yet,” she said coyly, noticing a change in Neil’s mood. “But..."

"But?” Neil asked when he followed her into the elevator and pressed the button for their floor. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to hear Claire's answer.

She shrugged, _why he behaved so strangely with her today, why all these questions. If only he... no, not possible. Even a short trip with him blocked the access of oxygen to my brain._ She stepping out of barely opened elevator's doors as taking a deep breath. “Like I said, I don’t know yet, but it may have been something. Maybe flirting."

"Flirting?" Neil choked the word out as caught up with her. Only Claire could leave him speechless with her attitude. _Play it cool, Neil!_

Claire paused, _maybe my assumption was still true but I should provoke him more to make sure of this._ So she pretended to be a little offended. “Yes, flirting. I know it’s rare but I am capable of flirting and once in a blue moon, a guy has been known to express interest in me. Thanks for the vote of confidence there, Melendez."

Yes, he knew for sure that she knew how to flirt. With all her smiles, glances from under her eyelashes and playful fingers in perfect curls. But Neil preferred when she practiced her skills on him. Only on him.

“I didn’t mean for it to sound that way, Claire. I just…” He what? He was surprised? He was shocked? He was… He should be supportive. “I didn’t know that you were on the market, that’s all.”

"I’m not but that didn’t mean that I have no interest in dating. I want to go out. I’m just not ready for a serious relationship. I can do something casual it will be useful to me; new faces outside of work will not hurt me but will give me perspective," Claire responsed as entered the scrub room, for a moment biting her lower lip while her back was on him.

"Yeah, working at the hospital does make it hard to find your one," Neil shared as he put his hands on the edges of the sink next to hers, trying not to say too much what was on his mind right now.

"And there are no prospects _at_ the hospital for me. So your friendly advice?" Claire looked at him questioningly, trying to keep her mask in place, not knowing if she managed to lure him to the right path.

"I’m probably not the best person to ask for advice, Claire. My track record isn’t much better than yours," Neil responded as recalling his failed relationship. But if the truth was told, he was more obsessed with another thought. _Did she really think she had no other option here?_

"But at least you have a track record. Any advice from my brilliant attending will be greatly appreciated," Claire said with a sigh, already opened the tap and took a sponge, holding it tightly in her hands awaiting his reaction.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Browne," he grinned to her answer. There was something nagging at the back of his brain but he couldn’t quite place his finger to it or glimpse the thought. He stopped trying to chase whatever it was. “Are you going to give it a try?”

"I’m not gonna hold my breath on that one, Neil, and neither should you. Most likely I'll never see him again," Claire took a deep breath under his intense gaze. "And I'm sorry I snapped at you in the elevator. It's just it's been awhile since someone a finds me attractive and is interested without being on his second glass in a cheap bar."

"I’m sure he’s not the only guy who finds you attractive, Claire," Neil tossed out half-ragged as fiercely rubbed his fingers with a sponge, hesitated to look into her eyes at that moment.

"Not just because of my looks. I know I said that I want casual, but I don’t want to be with a guy who doesn’t like me for me. Even being so broken and confused, I want to be accepted as I am without having to pretend to be someone else," Claire looked at him. She didn't expect their conversation to become so serious in an instant. She hoped that Neil would understand that she was talking about him and not about someone else, that he knew she was real with him.

"You’re not a broken, Claire, you are kind, smart, special, and you are absolutely beautiful, and any guy who doesn’t see what I see does not deserve you.” Neil gazed into Claire’s eyes, trying to keep himself from rash actions towards her.

From his words a real smile broke out on Claire's face. “Times like this I'm happy you're my friend."

Neil raised an eyebrow as teasing her. "And happens you aren't?" 

She poked him with her elbow. “I am not going to dignify that with an answer.”

"Ouch," Neil frowned playfully as a happy smile quickly appeared on his face. "For violence against your boss, you'll watch the surgery and not perfom it, Browne. Remember my word."

"Thank you, Neil... For everything," Claire sincerely thanked him, she was glad that in her life he was her anchor. After her last conversation with her therapist, she no longer wanted to hide her deep sympathy for Neil.

"What are friends for?” Neil chuckled as shutting the tap with his elbow and headed for the OR's door.

"Yeah, friends," Claire smirked, following his lead toward OR. Now she was sure that there was definitely something more between them than just platonic friendship.

**Like everything that's green, girl, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too**


	2. No smoke without fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, the last days have been crazy. I didn't have time to edit the text, you remember English is not my native language. So I promise to fix it!

**Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted**

The next morning, Browne, Reznick and Park waited in the lounge for their attending to appear. Shaun was working with Andrews this day on a new 'gold case', and Morgan was supposed to have cholecystectomy paired with Lim an hour later, but she came to discuss new patient cases and drink morning coffee with other residents... Or there was another reason for her to be there.

"So, what I heard today from nurse Jane... That yesterday someone got too much _attention_ in ER," Morgan said, turning to Claire, waiting for her reaction with Park.

"Morgan, if you're talking about sympathy between Melendez and me again, I swear..." Claire began, wrinkling her forehead and casting an ugly look at her. Of course their flirting with Melendez didn't go unnoticed by gossip nurses.

"Morgan..." At the same time, Park tried to stop the vicious blonde, fearing more damage will be done.

"Pff, this is an old story, and I'm talking about a new hot patient who seems to have a little crush on you... And he is already asking the medical staff about Dr Claire. He’s in the ward on the second floor, if you are interested," Morgan finished, triumphantly throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"I don't know..." Claire wanted to protest Morgan, tell her that she is not interested. But she was too late.

"Good morning, everyone,” Melendez greeted his residents by entering the lounge through his office. He stared at Claire, clearly hearing Morgan's last comment. He coughed, pretending to clear his throat, looking away from her. "Let's begin."

While Alex began to suggesting possible treatment for they new patient with tumor, Melendez continued to listen but distanced himself, trying to find a name for that feeling that pricked him in the heart that did not allow him to think clearly.

Ding ding ding, it finally clicked for Neil.

Jealous. He was jealous. Not because she could have a thriving love life if he stepped out of the way. Not because he was afraid that he wouldn’t mean as much to her and that they would drift apart, even just a tiny bit, if she started a new relationship. He was jealous at the prospect of her being with someone who was not him. Shit.

And goddamn.

He looked down on his tablet and swallowed. How the hell did that happen? What did it mean? He rubbed the back of his neck and looked back up at Claire. She tried not to meet his gaze, which was unusual. She was also too silent today. Maybe he was too tactless during their conversation in the scrub room yesterday.

Did she guess about his non-platonic feelings for her? Did he give her discomfort? The last thing Neil wanted Claire to feel insecure and vulnerable in his presence. He was angry at himself.

"And what about Larson? Why is her OR booking has been withdrawn?" Melendez demanded, making Park stop his report as he looking around his residents.

Melendez got up and perched on the edge of the table awaiting their response when Claire came very close to him with a tablet in her hands.

"It was me. I doubted the diagnosis of her family doctor that sent her to us and decided to run more tests. I ordered an autoimmune liver disease panel to make sure," Claire replied, biting her lip as holding out the tablet with the results to Neil and when their hands touched everything froze.

Neil looked up into her beautiful moss green eyes and locked on them for what seemed like an eternity. _Why I have not noticed amber lights in them before... They are unique._

Claire's heart raced. She felt as if he was looking deep into her soul.  
_If you only knew how much I want you to close the remaining distance between us... if you only knew..._

Neither one moved until Melendez pulled back slightly taking the tablet from her hand. "Thanks," he said quietly, never taking his eyes off her. Claire whispered a shy "You're welcome," as he reluctantly turned his head back towards the tablet.

Meanwhile, Morgan and Park glanced over at each other with raised eyebrows while they watched Melendez and Claire. The chemistry between the two was obvious.

"You're right, that test is definitely positive. The first diagnosis was wrong. She needs a course of glucocorticosteroids, not surgery," Melendez grinned and looked at her with admiration. "Brilliant, Claire."

***

Claire Browne was without a doubt one of the kindest people you could ever hope to meet. Pleasant, patient and caring to a fault; she would rather hurt herself than cause another person a moment of pain or discomfort. But today that patience was being sorely tested. 

Claire was on her round, or rather she was finishing it when one of the nurses asked her to see one more patient when she was on the second floor. She looked at her watch. Morgan's sugregy with Lim was long over and she should have finished her shift in ER by now. Neil had already sent her a message that he and Park had completed their surgery, which they had been discussing in the morning and were waiting for her in the residents lounge at 4 PM. Park offered a good option and Neil chose him for that surgery, saying that one assistant is enough for him in this case, so Claire joined Shaun and Andrews. Which in itself was strange because lately she rarely worked in OR with anyone other than Melendez himself. If the main reason for his choice was awkwardness after their moment together, she had no reason to be offended. The story of favoritism was not yet forgotten, maybe Neil didn't want to give new food for gossip. Their careers were in danger. Claire had only six months left, having completed her residency, she could hope that their relationship with Melendez would finally cross the line of platonic friendship. She noticed a new change in his attitude towards her and it became harder for her to remain alone with him, doing nothing with her own feelings. And now she had a few minutes to check the patient before they meeting.

So Claire ended up in Matthew's ward. She was not naïve; she guessed that it wasn’t a mere coincidence. Most likely he saw her on the floor and persuaded a nurse to help him. Claire knew that Matthew was attracted to her; even without Morgan's morning comment. Matthew openly flirted with her but that didn’t make any impression on her even though he was smart and good looking, but there was only one man for Claire with whom she wanted to spend her time and who she was interested in that man was Neil.

 _Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah..._ thought Claire as she listened to Matthew prattle on about his life. He was worse than a lonely old woman in need of attention or rather more in grateful listener.

"… and then after I graduated from Yale..."

_I have never met any man that was so in love with himself in all my life. He does not notice that I am not interested, or does he care?_

"...I was immediately hired by the best law firm in San Jose..."

Claire just smiled and nodded at everything Matthew said and prayed that she could find an excuse to escape. Why does no one call her or messaged her? She certainly was more than fifteen minutes here so her absence should have already been noticed by her collegues.

"...I followed in my father's footsteps ... he became a partner by the age of thirty-five..."

Bored to tears, Claire glanced discreetly around the room and then her salvation appeared.

***  
The clock showed the beginning of five in the afternoon, when Park and Reznick walked over to a table and sat down so that they could enjoy their coffee and catch up before starting to plan the strategy for the upcoming complex surgery.

Neil has already begun to study their patient’s last scans, taking notes in his notebook as finishing his third coffee today. It was a hard day from the very beginning, it was not about the amount of work in the OR. It would be much easier to blame the difficulties that appeared during his last surgery, but it was his feelings that came under attack. How in an instant their already not simple relationship with Claire became even more complicated.

He did not want Claire to think that he took advantage of her. The thought itself was unpleasant for Neil that she would be afraid of his growing feelings for her, and in the end she would drift away. That is why he greeted his residents only with a short nod and didn't pay them any attention until he heard _her_ name. By the way, where was Claire? He definitely warned her about the time of they meeting. So that's why Melendez decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"St. Claire was lucky again to snatch a hunk of burning. You should have seen him! He's like a Sport Illustrated model," Morgan continued to complain as she didn't notice Alex's sardonic smile. "And she was already twenty minutes in his room, although a simple check up should have taken about five minutes."

"Does Claire like him?" Park asked a question that haunted Melendez himself.

"I'm not sure... you know Claire, she's polite to everyone ..." Morgan answered uncertainly, taking a sip of coffee. Neil smiled, thinking of her, but his smile quickly slipped away from Morgan's next words. "But I'm sure he already charmed her to go on a date with him."

Neil that silently sat at the head of the table could not stand it and he squeezed the pen in his hand so hard that with a sharp crack, breaking it in half.

"Excuse me," Neil muttered to his residents as he brushed off his hands.

Morgan and Alex started when Melendez stood up abruptly, leaving the residents lounge and began to walk briskly down the corridor.

"Where he going ..." Morgan began, frowning in surprise.

"I think Morgan, you're not the only one who doesn't like when someone pays Claire too much attention," Park grinned, shaking his head toward they retreating boss.

After a short cross through the hospital corridors, Melendez found himself next to _jock's_ ward. He spies them a little through the window of _O'Donnell_ ward and swears his breath catches in his throat.

Which is ridiculous, of course, because it’s not like he’s Claire's keeper, and he doesn’t have any right to tell her who to date or who to spend her time with, and it wasn’t like he expected her to wait around for him forever or anything – but… well, couldn’t she have picked someone a bit more... special. Neil from here could hear his tedious monologue. _And they dare call me arrogant._

Neil could no longer tolerate this situation and then he swiftly entered the O'Donnell ward, embodying professionalism and self-confidence. Well, his usual self.

"Good afternoon, I'm Dr Neil Melendez. I hope you are finished here with an examination, Dr Browne, we need you on a planning meeting," Neil looked menacingly at the patient sitting on the hospital bed, not letting him answer, he turned to Claire holding the door for her. "We have to go."

Claire's head shot up from the familiar creaky sound of Neil's voice, her face immediately lit up as she letting out a quiet sigh. Claire nodded goodbye to Matthew as she quickly got up and headed for the door. 

When Claire walked out in front of Neil, he put a palm on her lower back. Neil's hand lingers on her back while they walked as her whole body is relaxed from his warm touch. But common sense soon returned to him. Melendez pressed his palm slightly against her, remembering that pleasant sensation under his fingers before removing his hand from Claire. He could not compromise her with his sudden possessive behavior in the middle of the hospital hall.

They silently returned to the lounge and, as if nothing had happened, began discussions upcoming surgery with Morgan and Park. 

From time to time, they catching lingering glances on each other.

***

That evening Neil was already waiting for Claire in the hospital lobby when she went down the stairs to him. He did not want to say goodbye to her yet, so he thought of inviting her to a bar to stay with her company for a couple of hours. Without extra eyes and unwanted interventions in their conversation. He wanted to spend this evening in the company of his friend. _And nothing more,_ so he convinced himself.

"So what's with Mr. Law Partner?" Neil decided to ask her about what tormented him in the last hours, instead of inviting Claire to the bar as he planned before. With what difficulties he kept himself together during the planning of tomorrow's surgery, only he knew.

"Matthew? Well, he promised me to invite the cutest doctor out on a date as soon as he gets out of here," Claire shared, trying to make her voice sound cheerful and relaxed when her heart skipped a beat from Neil's bitter intonation.

"Cocky bastard." Neil muttered, he tried to stay calm as he held the arms of his briefcase tightly in his hand.

"He reminds me of you a little," Claire couldn't help but smirk at Melendez's sudden territorial jealousy. Who could know that the arrogant Neil Melendez could lose his temper so easily of too flirty patient. 

Melendez shook his head, the corners of his lips lifted into his signature grin. "No way. Take it back, Browne. I'm one of a kind and you know that."

She looked back at him amused by his behavior as they exited the building through the glass revolving doors. "You trying to make a statement?”

They walked close together, small electric shocks ran through their veins over and over again as their fingertips touching step by step. It wasn't like those moments when their fingers accidentally touched each other in the OR. The latex gloves or a place were nothing to do with it. Something has changed between them.

"No, no. Just making a point.” They stopped a few meters from the entrance, standing closer than usual to each other. Claire held her breath as Neil swallowed nervously, looking straight into her eyes.

"Good night, Claire." Neil wanted to run away and at the same time get even closer to her. _What the hell is wrong with me? She is my colleague and friend. But why did I crave her touch more than anything else in my life?_

Not that he could invite Claire to a real date. They were on many dates, like friends. They spent a lot of their free time together. They ran and went to the gym together, played bowling, dined together, went to drinks. They even watched a movie marathon last Friday at her place. But their position didn't allow them to take the next step, and Neil was not sure whether she wanted it at all. 

“You're pissed off because someone else asked me out. I didn't say yes did I?” Claire stopped him in place with her answer.

"I didn't hear no either. What should I think?" Neil snapped, running a hand over his tired face or tried to hide his eyes so that Claire couldn't read the desire and pain in them. But she caught Neil's hand and took it away from his face, forcing him to look at her again. He hates the sadness in her eyes, but even more he hated himself for causing it.

Claire lightly tapped his arm no longer able to contain her hurt, she shook her head. “You are a big dafty Neil Melendez.”

Then Claire turned without a word and headed for her car, leaving Neil standing annoyed and confused. He watched as she walked away. And he could do nothing.

**And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made Neil nervous and sappy, he's unsure whether his growing feelings for Claire are right. Don't forget she's his resident, and she's very vulnerable at the moment. He doesn't want to ruin her career, and even more he doesn't want to take advantage of her. With Claire, everything is simpler, she knows what she wants she's ready to give them a try, but she doesn't know how to do it right.  
> So third chapter has already been written, I just need to get enough sleep so that I can translate it. Until next time!


	3. To add fuel to the fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! It's was crappy week. But today was disgusting. In the morning I was at the operation for six hours in a row. It's ok. But MY hypoallergenic XS size gloves ran out because someone had TAKEN them. I'd to work in regular latex S size gloves and in the evening my hands just horrified me. That wasn't good. So I took antihistamines hoping for a miracle but it didn't happen. And what did I do? I watched THOSE two terrible episodes again! Now I need a strong drink and a shoulder to cry. My mind wants to escape, not create. But I can give you this chapter. So sorry for my poor English, I think I wouldn't be able to write a word even in Russian or Spanish today.

**Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah  
And you get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the make-up**

Neil couldn't fall asleep in his big lonely house that night. His only company was an untouched glass of bourbon on his countertop. Alcohol wasn't the solution to his problem and he knew that. All his thoughts were occupied by Claire. He repeated their last conversation in his head over and over again.

Neil was furious with jealousy as Claire was offended by him and he couldn't understand what exactly upset her, his words or his reaction to her possible date with these jock.

He sings as twisting a glass of bourbon in his hand, without taking a single sip of it.

From that fateful night on the stairs when Claire poured out her pain along with her tears in his arms, they quickly built the bound which he'd nothing to compare in his life. They became so close in a short time than in the last two and a half years. All the time he spent away from her, Neil began to consider as wasted. Despite this, he tried to keep a certain distance in order to protect both of them, especially after a complaint about favoritism. Neil would never forgive himself if he became the reason that ran Claire's career.

Then Neil made as it seemed to him the right decision as he took a step back trying to distance himself. Even if it caused him pain comparable to her own. But Claire was able to convince him, forcing him to fight for their friendship and he will be damned if he leaves her now. He was getting far too used to their time together. They were changing him. He found himself wanting all of her to himself, and this realization led to an even more terrifying thought: he wanted her. 

Neil sighed, running his fingers through his hair as the fingers of his other hand tightly squeezed a glass with an amber drink.

And it was not a simple lust.

At first, Neil thought he could get his feelings back under control. But Claire got into his system so deeply that he couldn’t throw her out of it even if he wanted to. He have to stand two feet away from her for the surgery, casting longing looks at her day after day without the ability of doing anything more. Being close to Claire without the possibility of being completely frank with her, he could not touch or claim her, and in the end he would be the one who would be left to watch someone do it for him. Because it was only a matter of time when her beauty, passion, feature would attract another man.

Neil murderous looked through the glass trying to stop thinking about his loss as he focused again on thoughts of Claire.

He thought about her looking amazing with her flowing hair and kind eyes. She was beautiful even in scrubs splattered with blood after a day on her feet. About all her smiles, he captured them all, half-smile, polite, sarcastic, sad, a whole kaleidoscope of memories only her smiles; his favorite with those dimples of her cheeks, when she smiled to him everytime they met. Her laugh. The most melodic and beautiful sound in the world. How does she wrinkle her nose displeasedly or bite her lip or frowning her eyebrows trying to solve a new problem. All of it. All of these things caused an unfamiliar warmth to creep into his chest, a mystery he didn't even want to consider deciphering, for once in his life. He thinks maybe she's had that effect on him for a while now. He was simply enchanted by her.

Neil noticed other details too. He noted that she began to give more preference to blouses and skirts as he began to pay more attention to her figure and gorgeous legs at work. He ogling her when no one was around and even then. He began to remember all kinds of little things as she likes her coffee, the smell of her light floral perfume which fit her perfectly, that she prefers evening to morning, what flowers and colors she likes. He knew that Claire trusted him, with everything, her experiences, deep secrets, hopes. And he noticed how he himself began to reveal himself to her, to share his secret that he couldn't trust anyone with before her.

But one thing is that he didn't know if she could entrust her heart to him. She used men, she admitted this to him a long time ago. She didn’t know what a healthy relationship meant. And how did she know? Now he knew in what setting her childhood and growing up had passed. No, he didn't think that something was wrong with her, as she sometimes thought of herself, but she was only on her way to healing. He didn't want to suffer disappointed hope as he didn't want to let her down. He couldn't betray her trust as he wants to avoid the crash and burn of his own feelings. Because she already sneaked into every inch of his heart.

He was afraid that his heart would be broken for the third time and this time he was sure that he could not connect these pieces together. Because Claire was a completely different cause. 

Neil's hand threw the glass against the wall with force and it broke into small fragments on the living room floor. If he doesn't pull himself together his heart risks becoming the next broken thing in this room.

Throwing on workout clothes, Neil stormed out of his house to burn off some energy and clear his head going for a run. Hopefully, he will be able to let off some steam and distract himself from obsessive because they had a surgery with Claire in a few hours to focus on. He'll have to think about partial nephrectomy and the patient on the table, and not about his jealousy that ate him from the inside.

***

The park was almost empty when he reached it. The weather was beautiful despite the early hour it was already quite warm. Neil was glad that he settled on a T-shirt and shorts for his running outfit today. He felt like crap and most likely he looks like crap too. He just wanted to run alone to clear his head before work. He was going to spend this time with benefit and without unnecessary distractions, but it seems that the universe had a different plan. Neil stood by a bench stretching when he saw Claire running down the path into the distance. They often ran in this park these days, away from the prying eyes of their colleagues and friends, so he wasn't surprised to see her here. But he was so shocked when he noticed what she was wearing today.

Neil swallowed as watched each Claire's movements. She panted as she ran, her chest bouncing, she had a baby-blue tank top and some dark gray legins on that emphasized every curve of her body and also left little room for imagination. She was too smoking hot at this moment that it was hard for him to think with his head and not with other parts of his body. He shook his head and banished those thoughts to the back-burner of his mind. _She was off limits,_ he sighed. Neil was absolutely screwed as he couldn't help but put a light spring to his steps as he made his way to her.

"Hey!" Neil greeted her with a wide smile before she noticed his presence. She turned her head quickly at the sound of his voice and slowed down, taking out one of her earphones as she immediately smiled at him.

"Hey!" Claire replied as looked at him still smiling with an eyebrow raised. Neil's breathed in heavily, and she couldn't quite figure out why. He didn't seem to be winded at all. "Nice to see you in good mood this morning."

"It's good that I met you today, I'm used to your company on my jog, Claire," Neil said. As he would not mess things up by bringing up last night if she herself doesn't want to talk about it... Let's be clear, he didn’t want to talk about what a jealous idiot he was yesterday. That's why he decided to carefully choose his next words. "And when did you become the morning person?"

"I wanted to prepare myself for the operation and burn the remnants of my sleep," Claire gave her save answer, followed by a pause. She didn’t want Neil to know that she wanted to see him before work to make sure that everything was fine with them, so she went for a run so early than she liked.

"You didn’t wear this cute outfit before when you ran with me," Melendez said in a flirting tone as flashed his signature smile and her eyes sort of widened. He continued anyway. "So, Browne, was my pride hurt or was it an accident?"

"I was just afraid you couldn't hold yourself back, Melendez," Claire teased, trying to ease the tension between them. They both laughed for a second before their eyes met at that moment Claire tripped and lost her balance but Neil immediately caught her.

Neil's strong hands that grabbed her by the waist went down and resting briefly on her hipbones to steady her or he said so to himself. Her own hands automatically rested on his chest, then her palms slowly slid over it to his steel press. _Well, his hard work in the gym was justified._ He was so sure that with such bodies, with all their passion and thirst, they would be great together. Then Claire looked up at him to see him cocky smile making her blush and let go from him. _So, she was interested in him too,_ his smile widened as he lowered his hands from her hips when he knew for sure that she stands firmly on the ground.

Melendez's eyes followed a drop of sweat that ran down her neck and disappeared into the daring neckline of her top. She crossed her arms under her sports bra, trying to stop them from further touches of her superior's illegally sexual body and she definitely saw how his eyes darted to her chest for a split second before looking up again; him licking his lips nervously. She looked down at herself, too, wondering if something was on her. Was her bra dirty? Or ... She gave herself pause as her eyes widened in thought. _O-or what if he checking her out...?_ She turned her eyes back on him, catching a familiar heat in his expression before he swiftly try to hide the fact that he'd been also admiring her slender legs.

"Thanks," Claire thanked him as brushed her hair out of her face, trying to hide desere in her gaze and then noticed Neil stare at her again. "What?"

"Nothing," he answered and leaned back. "I just enjoy the view," and then he winked at her.

She stared at him for a minute, open mouthed. Regaining her composure, however, she managed to force a shy smile and a nod. "Melendez, I promise to wear you out soon," then she took off running from him.

"Oh, you can’t even imagine, Browne, as I hope so," Neil replied as laughing, chasing a woman who was driving him crazy.

***

After long hours in OR, their patient was taken to recover at the ICU. The operation went better than expected. Morgan and Park had already gone down to the cafeteria before starting work with Dr Andrews. Shaun was supposed to return to the Melendez and Claire team and start working with them in ER after lunch.

Then Dr Melendez gave his last orders, he left the first OR and headed towards the elevator. When the surgery was over and thoughts about the patient became secondary, he returned to the morning again when he was with Claire. After they short run, he led Claire to her car, once again devouring her figure with he's looks as she got into her car, waving him goodbye. 

Melendez sighed, pushing the elevator door to his floor as he stepped inside, leaning his head against the cold wall. _Another painful day next to her, when you can watch and only._ When he saw Claire hurrying to the elevator, with a bunch of papers in her hands, he held the door for her.

"Thank you," she said getted on the elevator, when she looked up and saw him. Neil glanced her way as she entered the elevator, and even that brief glimpse of his dark eyes left her knees wobbling. Claire quickly turned her back to him, facing the door. A wave of desire that swept over her in the morning returned to her in a second when his eyes found her. Being with him in the operating room under his gaze drove her crazy, but being alone with him in a closed space was almost unbearable. Trying to gather her will to survive this torture, she didn't notice how Melendez crept closer and closer to her. 

"Let me," Neil leaning over her shoulder and whispering practically in her ear as his right palm rested on her hip. He hesitated for a moment, his finger suspended in front of the buttons pressed the button for her floor.

"Thank you," Claire repeated as her body seemed paralyzed by his bold move. With her back to his chest, she felt the electrical vibrations of they close proximity even though they were not actually touching one another. Well, except his hand on her.

"My pleasure," Neil replied leaned his head forward to breathe her scent in more fully. He clenched his other fist to prevent himself from doing something stupid like grabbing and pressing her to his body and get his own way with her against this very wall.

The elevator doors closes as Claire closed her eyes, trying to block him out. _For goodness sakes,_ she can barely breathe. She thought that Neil pulls back his hand from her but his palm stayed lying on her as if he didn't notice it at all. His hot breath caresses her skin, sending shivers up her body. Claire reminded herself to inhale and exhale her my brain buzzed from closeness of her personal brand of masculine perfection. She stood rigid, afraid if she moved even a little, she might be reduced to a puddle of nothing on the elevator floor. But it didn't stop her from imagining what it would feel like if she relaxed and fell back a few inches, pressing her body to his. Claire bit her lip as she find herself giving up and leaning back against him more when his palm rested completely on her hip... Then the elevator stopped and the doors opened, too quickly for her liking, she pulled away from him.

"Your stop, Dr Browne," Melendez said slowly and calmly as a familiar playful gleam sparked in his eyes. He now knew for sure what power his touch had over Claire, almost as strong as hers over him. He smiled as he finally raised his hand letting the young surgeon go forward. Before pushing his floor, he looked intently at blushing Claire. "I hope to see you in ER in half an hour," then the doors closed again.

Claire stayed a couple of seconds in front of the closed elevator doors, clutching her research papers to her chest, which she planned to study at lunch. Thinking, _what the hell just happened?_

***

At the cafeteria, Claire was unable to focus on research for her article. She practically didn't touch her salad as she sat alone at her table analyzing what happened in the elevator, not noticing how quickly her break ended if her phone hadn’t buzzed. This message came from Melendez; it said that he was waiting for her downstairs. And he didn't forget to add a winking emodji at the end. She dropped her face in her hands and sighed, _he was impossible!_ Claire shook her head as she hurried to ER.

Their new patient, Mr Lodge, 47 years old, was brought by an ambulance after losing consciousness at work. Dr Melendez ordered a series of tests, asked Shaun to rush the lab with a blood panel while he and Claire took Mr Lodge to an MRI. Now the two of them were sat in the radiology room, waiting for a scan.

Usually they talked or joked with Neil while they were waiting for scans but today they were unusually silent, each in their own thoughts, thinking about each other as you could cut the sexual tension between them with scalpel. Claire was sure that if their lips met there would be such a big electric explosion that would shut down the entire hospital. Neil suffering from the desire to shorten the distance between them and put his hand on her cheek and take hold of her lips in a greedy kiss. They wanted each other so badly, now it was obvious to both of them, even if they didn't say it out loud.

"Claire, are you planning to dress up again for our next run?" Neil says provocatively as his eyes eyes glowing with amusement when Claire blushed. "Should I prepare myself for a heart attack this Thursday?"

"You're terrible," Claire groaned before turning to the screen awaiting the scan as trying to fight gravity that pulled her towards Neil then out of the corner of her eye she continued to look at him. "Maybe, but I'm not sure yet."

"Anyway," Neil replied as gives her boyish grin that gave butterflies in her stomach. _Want_ , it wasn't only in his head she also felt it. "I like it better."

When Claire rolled her eyes, blushing at the same time, Neil's eyes narrowed when he saw something on the screen. "That's it."

"Where?" Claire asked as rolled her chair close to him. She tilted her head to the side, trying to get a better angle scan but still didn't see it.

"Right here," Melendez answered, pointing to a small formation on the screen as he casually laid his hand on the back of her chair. "It looks like a tumor in the pineal region."

"Hm, pineoblastoma? But it's so rare and more common in children and young adults," Claire whispered, continuing to study the scan. When her heart reces as Neil's clever fingers plays with the tips of her hair then accidentally stroking her shoulder blades. She almost moaned his name when his fingers went higher to her neck. Then Shaun entered the room with blood results as they jumped apart.

***

"You're very popular among my patients, Dr Browne," Andrews said, smiling as he approached his two colleagues then they stood at the exit of the radiology as Murphy went ahead.

"Thank you, I think?" Claire answered uncertainly, but she already knew where this conversation was leading. She knew that Matthew was one of Dr Andrews's patients. But why talk about it when Neil was around? _Please, let him mean that sweet old lady with a hip fracture from ward 206._ But luck wasn't on her side that day.

"What do you mean, Marcus?" asked Neil as he narrowed his eyes looking at his colleague, absently get near Claire.

"Ah, yes, Mr O'Donnell seems smitten by you, Claire. All I hear from him is compliments about you. Congratulations." Andrews replied, smiled brilliantly as he looked at the embarrassed Claire then at the annoyed Melendez. _Uh oh._ And then a smile slipped from Marcus's face. "Something's wrong?"

Neil was not the jealous type. Not usually. Sure, he’d have pangs of that green-eyed monster every once in a while. But when it came to his favorite green-eyed resident, he literally goes mad. 

"Dr Andrews, I..." Claire began, trying to explain that he misunderstood the whole situation when Neil interrupted her.

"Yes, Marcus, something's _definitely_ wrong. Mr O'Donnell should leave Dr Browne alone as his attention gives her discomfort and goes beyond all limits. The persecution of medical staff members may affect his _well-being_ in this hospital," Melendez snapped as unable to endure all this farce anymore. 

The nurses shook their heads as they heard Dr Melendez snaps and went back to their work. He set up a scene that staff would talk about, again providing food for gossips. Neil dug his own grave and he just had to wait until Audrey shove him into it.

"Then I should explain to him St. Bonaventure hospital’s policy regarding our doctors if he wants to stay here. Sorry, Claire, I didn’t know that his attention wasn't welcome," Marcus replied when nodding to angry Melendez as he hastened to retire in order to speak with Dr Lim so that they deal with this problem together.

***

They headed back into residents lounge after meeting Dr Andrews as Neil rushed straight to his office and Claire hurried after him.

"What was that now?" Claire wondered as closed the door behind her.

"I had to put an end to this before everything got out of hand,” Neil sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Wow, can you hear yourself?" Claire asked without hesitation, waving her arms to the sides. “I could have done it myself without your testosterone exploding.”

Neil crosses his arms across his chest. “What's that supposed to mean?"

"What? Are you serious, Neil?! From the very beginning it was not because of me, but because of you!" Claire snaps at him as coming close to him. "I can’t do this anymore. You can play the denial game all you want but all this isn’t okay."

"Claire, you can’t just...” Neil started to protest.

“Yes, I can,” Claire cut him off with a sharp look. “I’d say you’re free to do what you want, Neil. But don't you dare question my choice and my ability to solve my own problems. Don't stand in my way anymore."

"So you want this?" Neil says tightly as they breathed same air. His question left a double impression.

She looked up and their eyes met as her eyes dare him to do something. Claire already wanted grasps his shirt collar and pulls him to her but restrained her impulse, allowing him to lead. "Yes, I want this."

When the tension between them got too much for him. Claire's eyes that put him in trance before, closed, as Neil began to lean toward her. But at the last moment he stopped. "I need to go."

Neil's voice was soft and regretting. He hoped that she would understand the impossibility of what was happening. That she will accept it and let it go. But when she finally looked at him, he realized that he screwed up again.

**And I wanna show you what I see tonight...  
When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips.  
I wanna make you feel wanted**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Another cliffhanger. Sorry. I've already translated most of the scenes to the next part. So you don’t have to wait so long as this one or 'Words'. Sorry again. Now. How do you like this course of events? Does this couple have enough passion? Please tell me. Leave your kudos and comments. Take care of yourself and your family! Bye! ♥️


	4. The truth will out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Yes, i'm alive. But barely.

**And I wanna call you mine  
** **Wanna hold your hand forever  
** **And never let you forget it**

Then Claire looked up at him as she looked sad, hurt and genuinely sorry. Neil hoped that Claire knows he isn't mad at her, he is mad at the jock, at Marcus, at the dangerous situation they were now drawn into and most importantly, he was mad at himself. So he grunts his poor farewell and walks out of his office feeling like something is weighing onto his chests as he decides to exercise to relieve some of the anger. Neil looked at his watch as he decided to go to the gym. Their patient was stable, they knew what was wrong with him but they still had to prepare a surgery strategy for tomorrow. And he wasn't sure that he would be able to be in the same room with _her_ in this state. So he wrote a quick message to Audrey that he would be on call for a couple of hours. Without further questions she let him go. Neil hurried to his car knowing that he would have to give her an explanation after. And Neil wanted to delay this conversation as much as possible, knowing that Andrews had already told Audrey about his anger outbreak.

Back in gym, Neil does push ups and pull ups until his muscles ache so badly he can barely drag himself into a shower. Standing under jets of hot water with his head down, he thought what an idiot he really was. His behavior could again put Claire in jeopardy, casting doubt on her hard work in the hospital. Neil caught himself on the fact that he didn’t give a damn about his name, but over his dead body if he let anyone stain hers with insinuations. He laid his palms on the tiled wall as his back muscles tensed even more then he sighed noisily.

Claire was everything but an unprincipled careerist. She wouldn't go up the career ladder through anyone's bed, even his, Neil was sure of that. She earned her place by working twice as many others, giving all her strength in the operating room, discussing treatment suggestions or dealing with relatives of patients. So she was, she gave everything without expecting anything from others in return. She was a good friend, brilliant surgeon, kind and vulnerable soul. She amazed at first sight. She drove crazy and he didn't know whether to love or push her away. She is smart and special. And he wanted to live his life solving her. That's it, he didn't want her for a period, but as long as she would have him, preferably forever. 

That's why he actually left her in his office. It was all too much. Too complicated, too fast, in the wrong place and time. As he was fuel and she was lit match. They were inflamed with their quarrel, and he practically succumbed to his own desires, silencing his voice of reason as he leaned toward her. And then what? He would passionately kiss her, forcing her to forget everything, as he had forgotten at that moment. But he must do the right thing if he gives their relationship to go, _if she accepts me after that._ He decided to learn from his own mistakes. Take it slowly, explain to her all the risks of their affaire, give her the opportunity to think about all this and make a decision. And if she really was in this...

Neil walks out of the shower as he got a plan and he was ready to put this plan in motion. But first he had to talk to her. 

When Melendez returned to Bonaventure he met Shaun in one of the halls. The young surgeon stated that Claire was in the lounge although Neil didn't ask him directly about her. So he went up there. Claire wasn't in the residents lounge but her things were. Neil noticed her research on the table as his eyes ran over them. He would never cease to be amazed how smart she really was, even with what he saw she could write an outstanding article. Claire was his best resident and he was proud of her. _She's perfect for the position of chief resident,_ he decided.

Neil found her on the balcony that was adjacent to his office. He stood leaning on the doorway arms fold across his chest and admired how the rays of the setting sun play in her hair and the corners of his mouth lift.

Claire stood on his balcony, looking at San Jose, not knowing what to do next with herself when she hears his footsteps. Neil's shoulder touches her as he walked over to her and put his hands on the railing.

Claire glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Neil looked a lot more relaxed than he had that afternoon, his tension seemed to disappear like a jacket from his shoulders, and the sleeves of his white button down shirt rolled up to reveal his strong forearms. But his eyes had a completely different story. Looking at them was like watching the sea during a storm, at the same time scary and bewitching. Those eyes that promised so much to her but then their owner rejected her so now she was afraid to believe them again.

"Mr Lodge coagulation results are ready," Claire reported as trying to hold back the tears that treacherously approached her eyes. "I need to go."

Neil sighed as hearing his own cowardly last words from her lips then they pricked his heart, "I was a jerk."

“Alright," Claire replied as turned to leave but didn't have time to take a step.

As Neil surprised both of them by catching her hand gently to stop her from her escape. It fell like the right thing to do, to touch her to show her that he cares. He was relieved when she didn’t pull away after he had behaved with her earlier, "Claire."

Claire froze in place when he said her name that way but shy away from his stare.

"Sorry," Neil said when his hand let her go, he immediately felt empty and cold without her touch. "I don't want to argue with you anymore."

"Me too." Claire replied as she turned to face him, her lips are tight and her eyes are awaiting.

“I don’t know what came over me. But you was right and I’m sorry. I’ll back off and stay out of your way." Neil said gazing at her, his face was soft and sincere like his words as he needed to know that she will believe and forgive him. 

Then it was Claire's turn to soften as she reached for his hand that still lay on the railing. “I don’t want you to stay out of my way, just ease up and trust me, okay? And whenever you do figure out what the problem is, let me know so that we can work it out together," she hoped that he would understand her message as her breath caught when his thumb grazing her knuckles, "Neil, please, don't shut down from me. I don’t like us being like this. I miss the way we are together."

"I promise,” Neil smiled fondly at her when Claire's own smile overshadowed the last rays of the setting sun. Maybe they didn’t say what they wanted, but they learned to read well between the lines.

***

A few hours later, Nurse Julie opened the residents lounge door when Murphy, Browne and Melendez discussed Mr Lodge's pineoblastoma as they planned their next steps. "I have a delivery for Dr. Browne."

"Enjoy, Dr. Browne." she said, exchanging a subtle glance with Melendez as she left. It’s true that nurses know everything that happens in their hospital.

"Flowers for me?" Claire asked as surprisedly looking at a bouquet of magnificent peonies and irises lying in front of her on the table. But she quickly remembered her manners as she thanked Nurse Julie when she was already out the door.

More than two dozen delicate flowers of baby-blue peonies were surrounded by perfect blue-white irises tied with a satin ribbon. The arrangement was simply breathtaking. It was unusual and at the same time a wonderful choice of color for peonies, before Claire had seen pink, white and burgundy ones, but she had never seen such unique pale blue flowers until this moment. They were special.

"I thought you didn't like romance." Melendez teased, little annoyed at the interruption of their discussion, or so it seemed.

"They're absolutely beautiful. I love them... peonies and irises, my two favorite flowers," Claire replied, ignoring his teasing as it was their inside joke. This shade of peonies was very familiar to her, but she couldn't put two and two together yet. Melendez smiled a self-satisfied smile as she bent to enjoy their smell.

"But there is no card. It seems you have a secret admirer," noticed Neil, when green eyes found dark one, trying not give himself away.

"Someone seems to know me well," Claire answered with a dreamy expression on her face as running her elegant fingers over each flower in the bouquet. "Just perfect," she sighed as a light smile playing on her lips then she gazing Neil.

"Fine, Murphy, we're obviously not going to get any more work done this evening, so let's pack it in and we'll continue our conversation tomorrow morning," Melendez suggested and went into his office to pack his things. When Shaun and Claire got ready to leave as he looked out of his office. "Claire, do you have a minute?"

"Yes?" said Claire, still grinning as approached him still holding flowers in her hands.

"I saw your papers about multiple coronary artery bypass grafting. We could discuss your reserches on this topic. This is a great article material and I want to study them more closely. And suggest a couple of my own ideas if you want," Neil replied, hands stuffed in the pockets of his trousers. "Are you free for lunch tomorrow?"

"Lunch?" Claire repeated as her eyebrows rose and her eyes widened.

"Yes," Neil stepped closer as smiling smugly at her reaction.

"I think I should check with my boss, but I think I can persuade him," Claire answered as she tilted her head staring at him unbelievingly. _Has he really made up his mind?_

Neil took hold of her hand and looked at her. He grinned at her, brushing his thumb over the back of her hand before letting it go. "Good."

Neil had deja vu, they are alone in his office, like this afternoon, they are close, but this time they don't argue, they are relaxed as they are drawn to each other like a magnet all the same. Then Neil realized that they stood too close to each other as Murphy was a meter away from them behind a glass wall. And this guy noticed everything. _Damn these glass walls,_ he thought. He took a step back as Claire did the same quickly looking at the lounge. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Neil asked as he winked and gave her his signature smile.

Claire nodded as looking last time at him. "Goodnight, Dr Melendez... Goodnight, Shaun," once again smiling as she left them.

"Goodbye, Claire," Shaun said belatedly.

Shaun watched Claire as she walked away carrying her precious bouquet, then turned to Melendez, who was putting on his coat.

"It was a good idea to give Claire flowers that she loves," Shaun stated as before he quietly watched what was happening around him.

Melendez flinched at his unexpected comment, but quickly regained his composure. "Thank you, Shaun. But I hope this stays between us."

"Ok," Shaun nodded as he was leaving the lounge. "I think she already knows."

Neil shook his head grinning like he lost his mind, _see I can be romantic!_ Maybe love for Claire really made him dafty.

***

Claire wondered about everything that had happened yesterday and couldn't begin to understand what had gotten into Melendez that pushed him to action. Was it jealousy? But she decided that whatever it was, she liked this daring Neil and hoped that it could lead to something more between them. She was in love with him but these feelings were new to her. Claire talked about this with her therapist for long hours, and yes, she was still afraid how Neil made her feel. Like her breath caught in every time she saw him as goosebumps ran down her skin from his deep gaze and her heart was beating in her chest like a bird, ready to break out of the cage only from his light touch. Because, all his touches, gazes, gestures, even the bouquet of her favorite flowers that she knew was from him for sure, told her more than his words. He wanted her too. It wasn't just a fleeting desire that she knew too well and in which she was practically an expert... before him. This feeling was deeper and more multifaceted maybe like her own. But the most important thing in all this carousel of feelings and thoughts, for the first time in her life, only with Neil, she felt save, special and even loved. And she was really tired of waiting for their point of no return to come.

Also there was a lunch date. So she had chosen her outfit very carefully for today. It was hard considering that she didn't know if they were going out or eating in the hospital cafeteria, but she wanted to look feminine and desirable for him.

Claire settled on a fitted red satin sleeveless blouse and paired it with a slim black skirt that ended just below her knee. Her new black patent leather pumps set off the outfit perfectly, although she didn't know that she could last the day in such high heels doing her rounds and working in ER, even though she would be wearing comfortable shoes in the operating room, but she decided they made her legs look great so it was worth a bit of pain!

She braided part of her hair from her face, leaving the rest with loose curls on her back. She thought that Neil liked her hair down, since he played with them in radiology room. After Claire applied light makeup. She even dared to draw attention to her lips, she made them brighter than usual with berry color lipstick. She critically looked at her reflection in the mirror as smiling before heading to work that day. A smile didn't leave her lips all her way there.

 _You've got to stop day-dreaming about him…_ Claire forced herself to focus on pre-work run, Melendez was due to arrive at the hospital soon. She grabbed her coat from the back of her chair and turned around...

This morning, Neil arrived at the hospital earlier than usual, he was walking up to his office in high spirits, as if someone had lifted a heavy load from his shoulders. As he passed the residents lounge he noticed something bright red there with his side vision. Neil turned his head in that direction, and he nearly walked into the glass wall when he saw her.

Claire literally took his breath away. All he could do was look at her. His dark piercing eyes found they way up her body, first slender legs, then her mouth-watering figure, and at last her passionate eyes. He swallowed slowly. He was hungry like a wolf and she was his prey. So he walked in and took a step towards her.

How does he want to approach her and run his hands through her hair and claime her lips with his, grab her thin waist and put her on the edge of the table, covering her body with his own. Trailing her neck with hot kisses while his hands roaming her body in a hurry to take off her sexy outfit, piece by piece, like unpacking a long-awaited gift while she moans his name. _Another time,_ Neil promised himself, as he greeted her. "Good morning, Claire."

"Good morning, you're early today." Claire replied as smiling at him. Her smile was flirtatious, full of suggestion then she shimming her shoulders and her hair as a waterfall fell over her shoulders. _Someone was especially playful this morning,_ so Neil accepted this as an invitation and he took another step towards her.

"Yes I am," Neil answered with self-satisfied smile as she shortened the distance between them in two steps. "And you look beautiful today," he confided in low sensual voice.

Claire smiled even wider after his compliment and she noted that he looked pretty charming himself. Neil was wearing a tailored light gray two-piece suit that sat perfectly on him, with a pale blue dress shirt that emphasized the color of his tanned skin. The dress shirt was a shade of peonies in her bouquet. He knew that she would notice this symbolism as Claire was sure that he's aware of her own tricks. It was their game, and it was approaching its logical end. She chewed her lower lip slightly. 

Neil didn't take his dark eyes from her, so they became even darker as her green ones studied him. The classical Neil Melendez; the two upper buttons, like always, were unbuttoned and her eyes slid slowly over the antler that were visible from under his collar. When will she finally see his whole tattoo? And how simple it would be to give in and fulfill her long-standing fantasy. Put her hand on his chest and shove him in his leather chair then straddle him. She wants to open his dress shirt and run her hands over his edible torso; lick, bite, scratch it. When Neil's hands slide under her skirt to find and take off her lace lingerie as she will do a quick job with his belt, and he finally fills her. Their bodies will move as one while they muffle their groans with kisses until they find their release.

Claire ran her tongue over her lips as trying to wash away the aftertaste of this sweet illusion. Of course, this movement didn't go unnoticed by his attentive eyes as Neil's chest rose from his own desire.

"Thank you, Neil," Claire said as looking at him from beneath her thick eyelashes. "And I like your shirt by the way," hoping she doesn't sound lame for him then she bit her lip and added quietly, "I never thanked you for the flowers."

"You're welcome. And, yes, your sports bra made a lasting impression on me yeasterday. So if you now like all this romantic nonsense, I'll gladly introduce you to my gallant side," he grinned, nodding at her coat, knowing that she would understand his gesture, as she always does in surgery.

They communicate with their eyes better than some people use words. Claire's eyes widened from understanding what he was going to do. _Who would have thought that the arrogant Dr Neil Melendez was a hidden gentleman._

Neil took the coat from her hands with a wink. She smirked and shook her head, turning her back to him as he helped her put on a coat. His hands fell on her shoulders and gently squeezed them. As Neil pulled her curls out from under her coat’s collar and laid them on her right shoulder. His palm slowly slid down her back then his arms wrapped around her waist and pressed her to him. He laid his chin on her left shoulder as she put her hands on top of his arms. _It feels good,_ he thought.

"We need to talk," Neil murmured as breathing her intoxicating scent. They really needed to talk seriously about changes in their relationship.

“Ok,” Claire sighed as almost lying on his chest, “We'll talk later... at lunch?"

“At lunch,” he repeated, not ready to end this moment. But with the last gently squeeze, he let her go on time.

"Morning, Dr Melendez, Claire," Shaun flew into the lounge, gesturing with his hands and not noticing what was happening around him. "I know what to do with Mr Lodge surgery! If we go between..."

***

Shaun's suggestion to remove Mr Lodge's pineoblastoma was accepted after an awkward pause and the surgery itself went smoothly. The excised tumor was sent to the pathology, and the patient was sent to recover in his ward.

After that, Claire went down to ER. She was treating a leg burn of an eleven-year-old girl who spilled hot oil on herself when Neil leaned toward her and his warm breath tickled her cheek."How it's going?"

“Not bad at all, but if little miss’s legs weren’t covered with jeans, everything would be much worse,” Claire replied when she puts the bandage on the girl’s leg. "Next time, Sarah, you want to help your parents in the kitchen, be more careful."

“It's good that you ended up in Dr Browne's caring hands, everything will heal quickly,” he smiled and winked at the slightly reddened girl. Neil seemed to have this kind of effect on all women.

Claire smiled at Neil and slapped his hand lightly as he chuckled on her move. This didn't go unnoticed by Dr Park that worked in a nearby Exam room.

"A 32-year-old man, a victim of a robbery. A penetrating knife wound into the abdominal cavity, large loss of blood, vital signs are falling," came the voice of a paramedic who accompanied the gurney.

"I'll take him," Melendez stated as approaching the gurney. "Take him to the OR 4," he gave orders and headed for the scrub room as looking over his shoulder.. "Claire, you're with me."

"May I also take part, I think there is a lot of work," Park asked, he had already released his patient after a quick examination.

"Go scrub in," Melendez agreed and hurried with Claire to get ready.

In the Operating Room 4...

"I can't find the source of the bleeding, as if it's bleeding from everywhere," Neil cursed, working on their patient's open abdominal cavity as massive intraperitoneal bleeding flooding his entire working field. “Order more blood and plasma,” he asked, they need good transfusion support.

"It looked like it was a hunting or army notch knife,” Park suggested as checking the pancreas and collecting blood with a tube. Park moved the tube trying to clear the view as blood flowed with every new heartbeat while Claire and Melendez performed an internal organ checkup. "He's lucky that the thief doesn't cut his spine."

“It’s not a matter of luck, but the angle of impact, and it wasn’t a military man but a boy who didn't know what he was doing," Melendez said, trying to inspect the liver, profuse bleeding didn't help him in this."Claire? What have you got?"

"This is not an aorta... and spleen is not injured," Claire replied.

"Blood pressure drops, hurry up," said Nurse Villanueva.

"Found the bleed. Hepatic vein, segment VII of the right lobe," said Melendez, mobilizing the liver as making temporary hemostasis, turning the liver out of the blood circulation by applying turnstiles to the inferior vena cava above and below the liver. "Claire, I need you..."

"Already," Claire answered, clutched hepatoduodenal ligament with a tourniquet, this temporary hemostasis stabilized the patient’s hemodynamics. Her eyes shone with happiness while looking at him.

"Smartass," Neil chuckled lightly. He looked at her with adoration and pride as he smiled broadly under the mask. They always thought and worked as one in the operating room.

Then anesthetist added steroid hormones as surgeons continued to work on a liver resection after Park drained the space.

“Needle holder,” Melendez ordered, intending to apply the final hemostasis with a vascular suture, he wanted to do it himself, but then looked back at her. “You did a great job, Claire,” he praised and passing her the needle holder. "Will you do me an honor?"

"Really?" she asked, taking the instrument from him when his hand lingered briefly on her hand.

“Sew a vessel directly in the wound, U-shaped sutures... yeah, like that,” Neil controlled, bending over her and observing her methodical movements. "Now check the integrity of the intrahepatic ducts of the bile ducts."

All this happened under Park's gaze. 

After Claire finished and temporary hemostasis was removed, and blood circulation to the liver was restored, surgeons began to complete the operation.

"Claire, you stitch like a sewing machine, even Murphy could envy," Melendez retorted, and when he looked up he met Park's displeased look. "Do you want to add something?" Melendez asked defiantly but the other resident only shook his head.

"Then you probably want to sew up? Then proceed," Melendez ordered before looking at Claire, he knew that she would understand his motives and left the operating room without further ado.

***

Claire was heading to the locker room. She was about to get changed before her date with Neil. He already texted her that he would meet her in the lobby and they could have lunch in a small cafe two blocks from the hospital. At the thought of this, she felt a wave of idiotic happiness. Neil, of course, will not discuss her article with her today. They will have a serious conversation about them, but she was ready for it. As she felt that a decision had already been made this morning, and a smile lit up her face.

Claire was in her head that nearly crashed into Alex Park, who appeared in front of her from nowhere. He stood with his arms crossed, tilted his head to the side and looked expectantly at her.

"That's going on?" Claire asked when she narrowed her eyes at him.

She didn’t have time to play “a bad cop, a good surgeon” with him, that's why, without waiting for his answer, she went around him and hurried down the hall.

"What was that in the operating room?" Park asked as catching up with her.

"What exactly?" she rolled his eyes and turned to face Park.

"You and Melendez," Park stated as raising an eyebrow. "Something has changed."

"Don't start," Claire sighed as she doesn't need Alex on their tail.

"Claire, just be careful. You may get hurt," he said sincerely.

"I’m a big girl and I can take care of myself," Claire replied when she wanted to stamp her foot. All her life she didn't know what it means to have a father, and now she got overprotective one.

"I'm just looking after you," Alex assured her, it seems he really worried about her.

"Thank you, dad," she answered sarcastically then they stopped at the door.

"You're welcome, daughter," he replied as barely holding back a laugh at her challenge.

"Ugh," she slammed the locker room door in front of his face before Park's burst of laughter.

***

After talking with Park, Claire quickly freshened up in the locker room and now was waiting by the nursing station on the first floor for Melendez came down so she would've follow him without attracting attentionhim when Matthew appeared. 

"Hey, so we meet again Dr Claire Browne." Matthew sidled up beside Claire, staring openly at her. He was dressed in casual and on two legs, standing just a little _too close_ for her liking.

"Hi Matthew, how does your knee heal? I bet you're glad to be discharged," she said politely, distancing herself from the young man. _What did he not hear about personal space?_

"Pretty good, I think... I have no complaints. You look like you're waiting for something..." he said, noticing her surreptitious glances towards the lobby.

" _Someone_ actually.... I have a lunch date," Claire replied. She had to put this guy in his place a long time ago.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Matthew asked, annoyance in his voice. 

Claire just smiled.

She was not going to tell him about her personal life and decided to ignore his question, _it's none of Matthew's business anyway._

Somehow today, Claire did not feel like denying her relationship with Melendez, maybe only with Park, but she was definitely not ready to scream about them in the middle of the hospital where they both worked.

Just off the lobby, the elevator doors opened.

"Excuse me, Matthew..." Claire grabbed her jacket from counter and stepped tentatively towards Neil. She was about to take them away from prying eyes, but circumstances were against them. Because Neil noticed her company and headed for her instead of leaving the building. It was not good.

"Good afternoon Mr O'Donnell," greeted stoney-faced Melendez, then turned to her, and his face immediately softened, and he added gently, "Dr Browne."

"Dr Melendez right?" Matthew smiled at the displeased Neil. "Ah, yeah, your colleague? So it's a business lunch," this guy wasn't ready to give up.

Claire smiled politely and turned her now begging glance at Neil, _please don’t take it personally and don’t do something rash,_ she cried out with her eyes.

"Um, about that... I'm afraid I have to cancel our meeting, my operation has been rescheduled," Neil replied, his dark brown eyes deep and impenetrable.

“Ok,” Claire answered as scrutinizing into him. She didn’t want to sound disappointed or betrayed, but that's how she felt... like when he decided to stop their meetings outside of work. But _then_ it was about their friendship and _now_ much more could be lost.

Neil nodded to her and turned to leave. Halfway back to the elevator, he looked over his shoulder at her and took a deep breath. _Coward,_ he thought of himself.

He was seriously starting to feel put out and frustrated. He could only stand by and watch like this man hover around Claire, his desire for her clear in his eyes and body. The way she smiled at him, warm and friendly, made him clench his teeth. This man were after his woman and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. He couldn’t even stake his territory while they were in the hospital.

Frustration ate at him, as he and Claire danced around each other. She wanted him, even loved him, he thought but they did not dare do anything about it. Until this morning. When he decided to put all the cards on the table, another taunt, to see this guy next to her with his open desire and availability. It was more than enough to drive him crazy at this moment. Something clicked in his head. _If I was to burn in hell, then let it be for something worthy,_ he thought. So he turned around and rushing towards her. "Dr. Browne, I forgot something."

"Nei- Dr. Melendez... What's?" Claire mumbled as raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"This," Neil said as he slipped his hand around her tiny waist and pulled her towards him. Cupping her face with his hand, he bent down to meet her kissable lips.

His soft lips captured her in a slow, sensual kiss. Stopping as suddenly as he started, Neil looked expectantly at her, giving her a chance to back off, paying no attention to anyone but her. His mind foggy, his heart was beating in his chest like a jackhammer, while he looked into these emeralds, he didn't give damn about a dumbfounded jock or nurses whispering among themselves.

"Neil..." she whispered, smiling against his lips, feeling his hot breath on her lips, but not quite believing that this was really happening as she nodded slightly to him. This answer is all he needed.

As she was cut off by another kiss... and another...

Their lips brushed against each other, sharing gentle kisses until they could bear it no more and finally they gave themselves to one and other with a kiss that released all of the emotions they had held inside for so long. Neil's hand went down from her cheek and buried in her curls as his other hand squeezed her waist. Her lips parted against him eager responding to his passion, tasting him for the first time. Claire moans back as he sucked on her lower lip. Neil grinned and applying more hungry pressure on her lips. Then she huffs in frustration because of they height difference, so she tiptoed and her arms wrapped around his neck, drawing him even closer. She let her fingers graze lightly against skin on nape of his neck before she ran them through his hair, like she had long dreamed of doing it, and he groans at her touch. This first kiss was worth the wait. 

As there was no air left in their lungs and the movements of their lips became smooth and slow. His lips lingering against hers before he finally pulls away, still holding her in his arms. _Well, it was one hell of a kiss,_ he smiled smugly at her swollen lips. Separating ever so slightly, they gazing at each other, not wanting to destroy this magic.

Neil looked at the beautiful woman in front of him and for that brief moment, it was as if they were the only two people in the world. He became aware of all of the attention they were attractin as someone cleared his throat. He looked over Claire's head...

And then he met Audrey's furious gaze.

**'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted  
** **As good as you make me feel**  
**I wanna make you feel better**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... And they finally kissed. What do you think? Am I not very carried away? While you're reading, I’ll probably sleep. So good night and see you soon! Love!


	5. Love will find a way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me! I really need a couple of weeks to finally finish and translate my twenty stories about my two favorite surgeons (don't tell my boss i said so). I wonder if this will be seen as a good reason to apply for leave. Doesn't matter, I'll try to find time for my favorite fandom even a little bit and at night. Let's read the last part of my baby..

**Better than your fairy tales**  
**Better than your best dreams**  
**You're more than everything I need**

Audrey looked expressively at Neil, then turned around and silently left. He turned his eyes back to Claire. They were in trouble. He himself brought a thunderstorm upon them.

Claire's eyes widened when she saw Lim, but Neil soothingly squeezed her hand. "I'll talk to her." He tenderly glanced at her before heading towards the lobby. 

She looked around, nothing seemed to have changed, but at the same time everything turned upside down. She couldn't just stand here and let him handle it alone. After all, it was not only about him. They were both involved. And right now, she needed a backup plan for both of them if Neil's conversation with Lim ended badly. So, she went up to the fourth floor to a person who could influence the current situation. Standing in front of the office door, she took a deep breath and finally knocked. Once inside, she breathe out:

"I need your help."

***

Neil approached Dr Audrey Lim office with slight concern. He had been annoyed and for once, he wasn’t sure how their conversation would go, nor did he have a good guess. He thought he might prefer to know what is waiting for him rather than walking into there blind. Fifty to fifty that he will leave her office in one piece. He raised his fist to knock, but changed his mind and went in without warning.

“Neil, come in,” came Audrey's sarcastic voice as she did not look up from her paper work when he entered her office and closed the door.

Audrey sat behind her desk looking every part of the chief surgeon she was. But even under her pretended calm, he saw her displeasure. Still, he wasn’t intimidated by her. He had lived through far worse than cross Audrey Lim.

"Obviously you wanted to talk with me." Neil stated as he stood in front of her desk.

“I did. Sit down," Audrey said sternly when she closed the document folder and interlock her fingers on it.

"Thank you, I'm good right here," Neil replied with a cocky smirk, trying to defuse this situation.

"I insist," she said coldly, which clearly meant he pissed her off if she didn't play along with him.

He took a seat under her dusty gaze when Audrey finally looked up at him. Neil tense as he didn't dare to start a conversation with her, because he didn't want to find himself with a poor set of cards in this metaphorical poker game. He waited. There was an challenge coming, but he had no idea what it was.

Lim looked appraisingly at his unusual behavior when he began impatiently drumming his fingers on the armrest of his chair, and deciding that she had ratteled him enough, she asked casualy: "Are you in a hurry somewhere?"

"Yes, actually I had plans for lunch," he admitted when he looked at her defiantly, already guessing what she had in mind. "So please say what you wanted to say and I'll go."

“I have an idea," Lim huffed and shook her head as he glared at her. "You’ve been _busy_ lately, you don't even have time to check your phone, so when I saw you entering the elevator, I had to follow you," she continued her story, ignoring Neil's irritation."To find you _very busy_ making out with Browne, your resident. Now I at least know why you avoided me these days, Neil."

"I will not discuss this with you, Audrey," he said his voice raised.

"Oh no, you will! Now I'm talking to you like your boss. Am I perfectly understood?" Lim shot back her lips twisted into a scowl of defiance and anger. "And you yourself are to blame for this! Why didn’t you come to me with this?"

"Should I have told you first?" Neil asked sarcastically. "I didn’t even know if I would give this relationship a try until recently!"

"So it was spontaneous? It's even better, Neil." Audrey was disappointed as she got up from behind her desk and leaned on the edge of the desk next to him holding her hands in front of her. "Neil you were reckless. You know better than that. It's not about our common past, but about your and her future in this hospital. Do you even understand what this could lead to? What position have you put us all in?"

"Leave it alone," Neil answered wearily while her keen eyes read him. "I don't want to confronted you."

"Then don't. Let's be civil and talk calmly," she suggested and laid a hand on his shoulder in a friendly gesture. "No judgement, I promise," she assured with a reassuring smile when he did not respond, she added. "Come now, Neil. I’m worried about you. Talk to me."

Neil knew he was trapped. He reasoned it might be nice to talk about his issues with someone. Even if it were his ex-girlfriend, now his boss, whom he positioned as his friend. But something stopped him.

“Leave it alone,” he said again, trying not to meet her gaze. He sat forward in his chair, ready to escape her office. “Is that all?”

“Not quite.”

Neil sat back with a sigh.

"I want to talk about Dr Browne and her prospects here.” Lim said plaintly and immediately captured all his attention. 

"Claire is the main contender for the promotion to chief resident, this is practically a settled matter," she paused dramatically, awaiting Neil's fit to her next words. "But her merits will be doubtful under the influence of new circumstances. I know that sleeping her way to the top is not her story, but others may decide otherwise," Neil wanted to argue, but she was ready for it, "and do not forget about the favoritism complaint, it was registered, and it will also be taken into account when making a final decision."

"I know,” Neil muttered as his hand ran down his face, "I screwed up."

"Yes, big-time, and you know how here, staff love to talk. Longtime rumor has it that you is just as attracted to her as she is to you. Someone even bets on you two," Audrey quipped before go on seriously. "I honestly don’t know what to say... First, I've noticed that you have spent a lot of time with her lately. You practically refused to work with other residents in the OR if she was not your plus one," Neil almost broke, but Audrey wasn’t even close to finish pulling his strings. "Don't deny! You became closer with Claire, but the tension between the two of you was even before us, and I turned a blind eye to it. Sympathy happens, especially when you work closely," she smiled ironically and shook her head, as Neil grimaced. "Neil, it was enough for me once to ride with you two together in the elevator to understand this. And I knew that you wouldn't go there. But after Marcus told me about the situation with his patient and your spat, I had my first doubts about this- "

Neil jumped to his feet no longer able to control himself on her provocation. "With all due respect, I’ve tried to protect my resident-,"he shrugged at the last word, after all at the end of the day he will remain Claire's attending, "-and my friend from insinuations against her. I acted, didn't remain silent, and Andrews or you, Audrey, would do the same in my place."

“True,” Audrey nodded. "But I believe that you will not deny that then it was not only the care of the superior and friend," Audrey softened a little, she knew that he would understand what she meant. "How did this happen, Neil?"

"I don’t really know,” he admitted. "Do you judge me?"

"I'm just trying to make my point. And as I said earlier, no judgement," Audrey assured, as raising her hands up and smiling playfully at him. "But since we’re on the topic, tell me, Neil, where do things stand between the pair of you? Because frankly, I can’t figure it out. Are you together or not?”

“We’re figuring things out," Neil thought out loud.

"You could ruin both of your careers. That's why I want you to think carefully before starting something." Audrey told him, trying to help her friend see the obvious.

"I'm aware." he said with a shake of his head. "What, exactly, are you asking of me?”

"Good," Audrey was tired of the back and forth. "That means you will understand my request for you to get her out of your head."

Neil blew out a breath. Audrey had, of course, nailed the situation. "Too late, Audrey. It will not help; she is already in my heart," he said, raising his eyes to Audrey's eventually.

Audrey sighed. "You've always been too sappy romantic for my taste."

"When I asked you wherever there was something going on, why didn’t you answer me honestly, Neil? Did you think that I wouldn’t understand? I was your friend longer than we were together, and we both knew that our separation was a matter of time," she interpreted, rubbing her temple as he started pacing around her office. "And now I have to act as the chief surgeon and your immediate superior and report to the HR, until others have done it in a less gentle way. Please, go ahead and tell me then what out again before I act as I should."

Neil finished pacing the office. He was silent, but his gaze spoke for him. He was unsure, puzzled, vulnerable, she had not seen him like that for a long time. Audrey patiently waited for him to proceed.

“Claire and I are complicated.”

“Continue.” 

Neil didn’t reply right away.

"When you asked me then, it was only friendship, or I thought so," Neil confirmed as trying to find the words for the next part of his confession, so as not to betray Claire's trust by revealing her secrets. “She was in a dark place, and it seemed to me, I alone saw it or did something. Worst of all, I did not notice it right away, because I was absorbed in my own problems,” he looked meaningfully at Audrey. "She was drowning, and I was able to reach her at the last moment. I was the first person with whom she spoke frankly. I can’t tell you everything, Audrey, it’s not my right, but I will be open about my part," Audrey nodded affirmatively. "I advised her to see the therapist, and she listened to me. I felt needed for the first time in a long time," he admitted sadly smiled."Then she lost her patient, and I was alarmed that all her efforts would be in vain, so I offered her something that once helped me... In fact, I became afraid that if I lose sight of her again, I would lose her forever," Neil continued, choosing to focus on what he deemed the most important part of this conversation - Claire, and not his fears. "Our communication supported her and me. We started spending time together outside of work. After anonymous favoritism complain, I needed to draw boundaries and back off... Honestly Audrey, I tried but it was too late. I was already deep in that. I..."

"Did she?" Audrey already knew what he wanted to say, and she was more concerned about how seriously was Claire involved for her friend's sake. If it was just gratitude on her part, in the end, Neil, for the third time will be heartbroken.

He nodded and fell quiet for a while. "She’s been through a lot. She knows I’m here though, that I’m not going anywhere," Neil answered, sitting on the edge of the desk next to her. "But we haven't talked about us yet."

"So it will not be easy ride. You and I have already gone through this, the HR approval, disagreements during work and... making the wrong decisions," Audrey reminded him. "Are you sure she is ready to go through all this?"

“Let’s not touch that,” Neil try to avoid, he has not yet explained all this to Claire. “We will do it right and the final decision will be up to Claire.”

Lim glared at him.

"And you? Your career is at stake too!" Audrey reminded, annoyance in her voice, because he again put first the desires of his love interest, forgetting about his. "Do you understand that even everything goes well, you may no longer be a attending here?"

"I will be sorry to say goodbye to this post. But I am sure that they will find a worthy replacement for me," Neil said without hesitation. "I just want to be happy. She makes me happy," he grinned wryly, thinking about her.

“Ha ha,” Lim said dryly. “Happiness that does not last long is called pleasure."

"Audrey, I get it,” he said loudly, finally losing his patience. "You don't believe this, although it's true. She doesn't make my life easier, but brighter and more meaningful. So drop it!"

After hearing Neil's raised voice, Claire slowly opened the door of the chief surgeon’s office. Her lips purse in frustration, witnessing an intense stare passed between the pair at the reminder of their past. There was nothing romantic about it, but she was a little unsure of herself knowing about their past relationship. Hell, their first official kiss in the ER happened before her eyes. She wondered what Dr Lim felt after she saw _them_ together, whether it was jealousy or just surprise. Perhaps she was just worried about her close friend. But in any case, Claire knew that she was the cause of their contention. And of course he had taken her side. He always did, always supported her blindly. It was one of the many things she loved about him. Now Neil defended for both of them. That's why she needed to intervene. After all, she also had something to say, especially after the little that she heard. Claire closed the door behind her and quickly approached them, interrupting the moment.

"Stop it!" Claire hissed, eyes darting between the two. They both fell quiet, but she could feel Neil simmering like a teapot forgotten on the stove, and practically see flashes of anger flare up in Lim’s eyes. When Neil got off the desk and stood next to her, Claire summoned her courage and faced Lim. "This's not really up to you, is it?” 

“Maybe not,” she replied sharply as Claire stepped closer to Neil, who cast a warning glance at Audrey. "I don't know your purpose here, Dr. Browne, but if you plan to stay, you'll need to hush. I am now deciding how we all can get out of this situation with less loss for you," Lim said bluntly, noting the tension between the two that was now in the room, _not again_ , she rolled her eyes at that. She went around and sat at her desk, collecting herself. 

Neil crossed his arms over his chest and blew out a long breath to maintain his temper in front of Claire.

"Claire," he begged her to stay away. He had to answer for his recklessness, and Audrey's attacks were the best alternative to the upcoming.

“No, Melendez!" Claire rushed ahead. “We’ve spent all these months focused on my problems. I’d quite like to focus on yours," she said, letting her frustration show. "After all, it's me who doesn't make your life easier."

Neil opened his mouth to retort.

"Neil," she silenced him by placing a hand over his. “Let me?" He nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"I think I have a solution," she chanced, turning to Lim. "I prepared a backup," she looked at Neil nervously. "I talked to Andrews... um, you're no longer my attending which means we don't break any rules if our relationship began after my transfer... if there're any..." then his fingers lightly touched the back of her hand, she breathed a sigh of relief, Neil wasn't mad with her because she again went behind his back. It gave her strength as she continued more confidently. "We can present it to the board as a mutual decision which will protect the hospital from legal costs and not affect our work in general."

“And how, exactly, are you going to do that, Dr Browne?” Lim wondered, her skepticism clear, but she smiled faintly, after catching a moment of tenderness and understanding between them.

"I will work with Dr Andrews," Claire informed her as she looked in turn at Neil and Lim. "I will report to him. I will no longer be able to work under the supervision of Dr Melendez, unless in strong cases, where a large surgical team is involved and another superior is present in order to avoid a conflict of interest," she glanced quickly at him. "And of course we need to get approval."

"It's worth a shot," Lim agreed, closely monitoring Neil's reaction.

Neil had his eyes closed, he loved working with her. It would be a difficult thing to overcome, but Neil had the resources to minimize the impact if it came to that. He hoped that it would not, but he would never give up Claire. Never. But his selfishness may cost her all her merits in the hospital. Maybe even a chief resident post, because she was ready to do everything to keep his. He must warn her. Of course, he didn't plan this conversation at Audrey's office, but perhaps there would be no other time for this.

"Claire, I want you to think it over," he convinced as she narrowed her eyes and already opened her mouth to object. "Even if they approve of us, and I remain in my position, people will talk."

"So let them talk!" Claire exclaimed. "We'll know the truth. You didn't take advantage of me as I didn't receive privileges. We'll prove that they're wrong," she pressed but seeing his stubbornness, she swing her arms to the sides. "We already talked about this! I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she reminded him. "I don’t particularly appreciate your concern right now!" 

"I don’t particularly appreciate you putting your career blindly on the line for something that is no more than a attempt right now!" Neil fired back. He regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth, when Claire’s eyes widened and she stepped back.

"You know what? I’m done with this conversation,” she declared, her patience expired. She gives them a way out of this conversation, which at that moment was becoming too intense, before she or Neil said anything else that they might regret lately. "Pardon me, Dr Lim," she excused herself hastily and stepped outside the office.

Audrey shook her head, looking at leaving Claire with something akin to wonder.

"Shit." Neil cursed and was about to follow her when Audrey stopped him.

"Let's her go," she said persistently. "You two are too stubborn for your own good. Give her a minute to gather herself."

“Ugh.” Neil landed tiredly in a chair in front of her. "I suppose you’re right," he agreed, Audrey could tell it pained him to admit it. "But still... it's worth it," he added with a ghost of smile on his lips, recalling their conversation at the bowling alley.

Lim said nothing to this, and then slowly looked at Neil: "You're serious about her, aren't you?"

"I've never been more serious in my life," Neil said sincerely, before getting up and going to the door. He turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Am I free to go?”

“You are,” she confirmed. "Tomorrow at 11, the HR, don't be late," Audrey cocked her head and looked with a smug smirk at Neil's amaze. “Do not be so surprised, I know you too well, so I agreed in advance on a meeting in your interests. You can go, and Claire is also free for today. I'll forget what happened in my office. So go talk to her and figure things out. Goodbye, Neil."

Neil nodded, seeming to accept it. He wanted to tell Audrey that he was grateful that she was on his side in this but with Claire, there wasn’t time for that.

"Thank you, we'll be there," he said before turning on his heel and following after her.

He had a good idea where he would find Claire. 

When Neil stepped out onto the stairwell, he immediately saw her sitting there. He went down and sat two steps above her. He laid a hand on her shoulder; she didn't even flinch or drop his hand, which was a good sign. This was also familiar. He remembered that night when he squeezed her shoulder, that was all he could give her at that time. But now, instead of leaving his hand on place, he pulled her to him and wrapped his firm arms around her, placing his chin on her crown. Claire's hands immediately fell on him and squeezed slightly as he breathed a sigh of relief. This was them, sitting together in comfortable silence, today there were neither her tears nor his consolation, but still the same. They stayed like that for a long time, finding peace in the other.

Until they were distracted by a slammed door a floor below.

"You’re upset with me,” Neil observed when she leaned forward a little in his arms.

“I’m frustrated with you,” Claire corrected, glanced over her shoulder at him.

"I deserve it," he chuckled sadly. “I was wrong,” Neil said with complete sincerity. “I'm not trying to justify myself, but I was unsteady after disagreeing with Audrey. I didn’t mean these words. I never wanted to hurt or double you, Claire." He shook his head and looked at her again. "This will not happen again," he promised as returned her steady gaze. "I’m sorry."

"I'm sorry too." She nodded slightly. "I want you to know... Our relationship means everything,” Claire told him with a tone that left no room for doubt. “I didn’t want you to be removed from your attending position. You must continue to instruct and guide others. I love working with you to learn from you because _you_ love it, Neil," she admitted looking him directly in the eye. "That's why I did talk with Andrews and was ready to argue with Lim. Even if I had to sacrifice the opportunity to continue working with you." She watched as he ran a hand down his face. “I think I knew from the start, deep down, that our friendship is just the beginning of something more, and when the time comes, I'll do everything right," she laughed bitterly. "But it seems like it's my gift to turn everything around me into fucked up."

“Don’t say that,” he said imperiously. "You're the last one to blame yourself. It was my jealousy that brought us here." She could not object to him when he spoke in such a powerful tone. "It was me who acted recklessly and pulled you along. I created these issues for you."

Once again, Claire found herself unable to argue. That was something she kept coming back to - she did believe Neil put her interests first, so that she wouldn't have to regret anything after. She thought, too, that he would do anything for her - he had already done so much for her lately. She just wasn’t sure whether she would be enough for him.

"I want you to understand, gratitude or not, no matter what you do, it’s important who you become at the end," he explained after squeezing her shoulder. "The last thing I want to cast a shadow on your career and slow you down." 

"If it wasn't for you, maybe my career has already been ended. You saved me." Her bottle-green eyes were glassy. "I can't fight what I feel. And I feel more than gratitude to you, Neil... I love you," she confessed to him that this feeling blazed in her for a long time.

Neil was quiet for several long moments, while searchingly looking at her.

"I know how hard it's when affections interferes with your ambitions and you have to fight it," he admitted as Claire cringed and looked away. He reached out and gently grasped her chin to turn her eyes back to his. "Because the thought of losing you hurt so much. It was more than I could stand. I need you, Claire. That's how selfish I am. I want to spend all the time with you, no matter what we do, even argue, make love to you or choose wall paint for our house. I want us to make plans for life together. You're the one whose voice I want to hear before falling asleep. I want it all. What I want to say is that..." Neil sighed as his thumb brushed over her cheek. Finally, he let his walls fall down like Claire did before. “I love you too.” She knew he meant it. Claire felt warm all over as she leaned into his touch. 

"I know," she said softly as mimicked his movements, brushing her fingers along his jaw in the most tender manner.

He held her tight and nuzzle against her jaw before murmured."Lim excused us for today, since in the morning we have an interview in the HR department." He stopped as Claire stilled in his arms. "If you still want this," he added before kissing her neck.

"Okay," she breathed as his lips touched that point on her skin that completely turned off her mind. He laughed, moving away from her neck and focusing on her face.

"Let me take you home, Claire. After all, I owe you lunch." He winked at her. "Let's grab take away on our way at my place," Neil suggested. He stood and offered her his hand.

"You're very confident," Claire amused. She took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "And forward too."

"I didn't mean _that_ ," he assured, trying to look offended at her words, but a sly smirk appeared on his lips. "Although, we were already on dozens of dates. This's definitely my longest relationship without any liberties." Claire rolled her eyes at his teasing. "Uh, and let's not forget about mind-blowing sex." Neil smiled temptingly at her. Claire bit her lip from his flirty joke as he held her palm a moment too long, eyes on hers, before he twisted their fingers. They both understood what that moment was. It was Neil, offering more than his hand, his support, his loyalty, his affection. She returned his smile, taking his hand, accepting him, and allowing Neil to guide her, knowing that this time there will be no turning back.

***

They arrived at his house after a short trip filled with light talk, more jokes and timid touches. When the car stopped, Neil got out and hastened to open the passenger door.

"My, my, you are a real gentleman," Claire smiled brightly at Neil's gallant gesture.

“My lady,” Neil held out his hand to her with a courteous bow, then grinned at her as he helped her out of the car, and in a swift move pulled her to him,"I had my own interest." He leaned forward and kissed her slowly and deeply. Claire gasped slightly as she was pulled close to his body, which granted his tongue access to explore properly. The taste of his lips, the scent of his skin intoxicated her. Their hands and mouths continued the battle for domination until her back fell on the car door, let them remember where they were.

“We can’t stop touching each other anymore,” Claire blurted out as she played with a button on his dress shirt, still impressed with his kiss. "Like there are no barriers between us anymore."

“That makes sense for me," he breathed out. "The tension between us has been built over the years, and now the last wall fall," Neil admitted, taking her hand in his openly, as he long wanted to do. "Let's go inside."

"Make yourself at home," Neil said, when he closed the door behind them. "How about wine?" He ventured, helping her take off her jacket.

"Sure," she replied without hesitation. "You'll open the wine, and I'll set the table," Claire offered. There was no embarrassment between them, it was so domestic and right, like they returned home together every day. She laid their food on the countertop and she turned back to him.

"Neil, where you keep-" Claire didn’t have the chance to finish the sentence when he grabbed her up, lifting her legs off the floor, as his mouth seized Claire's when he carried her in the direction of his bedroom. Not that she was against it, as she immediately responding to his attack, lightly biting and tugging his lower lip. So they process hungry kissing each other all the way down the corridor.

Once in the bedroom and again on her feet, Claire did not break away from his alluring lips when she tried, without luck, unbuttoned buttons on his dress shirt. So she ripped dress shirt from his body, not caring that the buttons scattered all over wooden floor. "Easer, tiger!" Neil chuckles.

"What you said?" she asked innocently, looking at him from under her dark thick lashes, while her short nails scratched his muscular chest and abs. 

"Nothing," he breathed as her grinning lips laid on his breast bone, "Go on." He gripping her thigh to steady himself when her lips peppering his skin below. "Hmm," he hums as her teeth grazed his lower abs cubes, while her hands fiddled with his belt buckle. "You're killing me," Neil growled as his hand grabbed behind her head, burrowed into her soft hair and tugged on them, bringing Claire back to his greedy mouth. 

She managed breath out,"Uh-huh," when they desperate and ardent kiss became slow and exciting. Claire's eyes shuted when his now grinning lips after the last nibble on her lower lip moved to her jaw. Oh, Neil knew very well what he was doing with her as he found that sensitive spot on her skin that literally drove her wild. Neil's ravishing kisses were the sweet beginning of something even sweeter and Claire was eager to find out about it as there was nothing sweet about what she wanted to do with him. 

Claire gliding her palms up to his chest and shoved a grinning Neil on the bed. He immediately sat up, raising an eyebrow on her bold move as she pulled up the hem of her tight skirt before straddling his thighs. Being on him, she ran her hands through Neil's hair, pulling him closer to her, which he readily obliged. Here he was thinking he was leading as Claire just took control of their erotic dance without so much as stepping on his toes. His hair was in disarray from hers fingers and his lips already swollen from her possessive kisses, and the most important thing, he was hard for her in no time. 

Neil throbbing in his trousers when she started slowly grinding against him. Her upper body molded to his torso as her center steadily rubs his hardness. Neil groaned as her hands massaged his scalp, Claire took advantage of it, and then her tongue slipped into his mouth seeking his. He placed his hands on her hips holding her in place as she began to increase her pace, rocking back and forth on him. 

Neil buried his face in her neck, sucking on her pulse point as his hand pulled the bottom of her satin blouse off her skirt and slipped under the fabric, up her toned stomach, to clasp her breast through the bra, causing Claire to moan loudly. This sound was his undoing. Neil let go of her long another for him to lift blouse off her and tossing it to the floor as his mouth went to work on her neck, licking then nibble sensitive skin, making her moan even louder. "If we're rushing, I can stop," he said lustfully as his eyes admiring her full chest covered with dark red lace. _And how now I can work with her, knowing what kind of lingerie she wears under her scrubs,_ he thought with sigh.

"Don't you dare!" Claire answered, looking at him like crazy, before her mouth was on his again.

"Good," Neil replied, smirking against her lips as his skillful hand went behind her back, rubbing her smooth skin, causing her to arch herself forward. He fleetly unhooks her lacy bra and helped her to get it off. "No matter how I like it, this exciting thing has to go." He throwing bra behind himself. 

Neil swallowed at the sight of her topless on his lap, as if his dirtiest fantasy had come to life. Maybe not the dirtiest one, in that Claire came to report to him and ended up at his desk completely naked in the middle of the day. He was curious how she would feel under his fingers and against his skin. Then he pulled her toward him, yeah, it was definitely better than any of his fantasies. Claire's hot miniature body was created for his wandering hands, he knew for sure. 

He began kneading her breasts, covering one of her nipples with his lips and pinching the other with his fingers as her low moan turned into a laugh."So you're breast man," she amused, and Neil looked up at her annoyedly, definitely not wanting to stop playing with them. Claire giggled at his expression before she laid his hand back on her chest and smacking her lips on his as he squeezed her.

"I'm your man," he affirmed, before hungrily answering her kiss as his hands continued to caress her body. 

Neil makes Claire tingle from head to toe as his lips worked wonders with her. Claire's head was buzzing with excitement, from his taste, smell, touch. She sucked Neil's bottom lip as his hands went up to tilt her neck for better access. Claire caught his hands above his head and clasp their fingers together as she leaned forward and knocked him on his back. She seductively nibble his earlobe and whispered. "I want you."

"I guessed," he replied with a grin. "I want you more." Neil distracted her with firm peck on her lips, before flipping them over in one quick motion. He grabbed both her wrists with his left hand and pined them behind her head while his right hand running down her chest, giving a good squeeze before trailed down to the side zipper of her skirt, while he held her under his powerful gaze. He deliberately slowly unzipped her skirt as Claire sighed impatiently, but instead of freeing her from it, his palm rummaged under the skirt, up her silky thing, until he felt the lace of her underwear making strokes through it, teasing her. She sighs in pleasure as his fingers push the fabric away and finally touch her, found her so wet and ready for him.

Claire locked his gaze, her foggy eyes are full of impatience and longing, as his fingertips traced lightly at her folds, "Melendez, if you want me to beg... Mmm..." Her words turned into a moan as he slid one finger in her velvet core.

"No, I want you to praise," Neil said thrilled at the sounds he caused from Claire then he added another finger, starting working her up steadily while her sweet whimpers drove him mad. He was in tune with her body and played it like an instrument as he circling her clitoris and his fingers continued to move in her heat. She was a delicate instrument that you couldn’t push too far but could take right to the edge and make the music that much better. In a final chord, Neil's thumb brushing her bundle of nerves when her back arched, as a strong orgasm flowed for her, and another cry escaped her lips, completing the first part of the symphony. His mouth muffled Claire's last soft moan with a slow sensual kiss while he helps her ride through aftershocks of ecstasy, tenderly stroking her body up and down, soothing her.

When Claire fell down, Neil carefully removed his fingers from her, again making his way down to explore her body, but this time not with his hand, but with his lips. Along her jaw sloppy, nibbling her neck, sucking her collarbone, caressing her breast, his tongue playfully flicked her nipple; he remembered all her sensitive places, listened to every cry and moan that broke from her lips while his own lips patiently studied her. He continued to leave the traces of open-mouth kisses on her skin, first to her belly button, then to her hip bone, grazing it with his teeth, causing her to moan out: "Neil."

The way she moaned his name caused him feel the inner alpha male in him become primitive at the thought that this amazing beautiful woman, was now his. He stopped his sweet torture with his mouth, ignoring her protests, then released her wrists and got off the bed. Claire only managed to raise her bottom when he pulled off her skirt along with underwear in one strong jerk. After that, Neil quickly completed the work that she began with his belt and got rid of his trousers and socks. All of this is under Claire's intense gaze. She reclined on her back, rising on her elbows, naked, with blush from a recent orgasm played on her cheeks and chest, which rose heavily with every breath. But it was sparks in her eyes and puffy lips, which were bruised by all his aggressive kisses, that made him even more aroused and hungry for her. 

After he captured Claire at that moment in his memory, he hastened to take off his boxers in order to return to her and continue to worship her body. He kissed her under the knee, from which she squealed. "You're ticklish... I will remember this for the next time," Neil purred, learning down he wrapped her legs around his waist, causing her eyes to widened at the enjoyment as he entering her painfully slowly, feeling like he was home.

"You feel so good, baby" Claire gasped, grabbing his biceps as he thrusts into her, causing her to moan at the pleasure.

"This's only the beginning." Neil smirked down at her. "Baby," he added with humor before stealing a kiss; his tongue dominating her. Her hands let go of his upper arms and moved to his back, clutching him. His skin is hot as the muscles on his back are tense under her touch.

**You're all I ever wanted**  
**All I ever wanted**

Yeah, Neil definitely wasn't joking about mind-blowing sex when her toes curled, as her hard nipples rubbed against his chest provided the friction with his every move, while his merciless mouth branded her tirelessly. Claire felt her chest heave as he rocking against her, going faster and deeper each time causing her eyes to roll back in her head, while he continued on buried into her, each thrust more powerful then the last. 

**And I just wanna wrap you up**  
**Wanna kiss your lips**

She felt the wave of her oncoming orgasm hit her, making her dig her fingers into Neil's back while he grunted out moans as he bit on her collarbone. Claire knew he was marking her as his and that just made her even more hotter. She wanted to belong to him. Only him.

**I wanna make you feel wanted**  
**And I wanna call you mine**

"Oh," Claire cry out in pleasure feeling herself tighten around him. "Neil!"

**Wanna hold your hand forever**  
**And never let you forget it**

"Look at me, mi amor," he ordered, and she obeyed. Claire felt herself come a second time, like she was slowly losing her mind, while Neil continued on his thrusts, while he never breaking eye contact with her reached a hand between their connected bodies and felt him flick at her bundle of nerves causing another hot wave to hit her.

**Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted**  
**Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted**

Then powerful wave hit her and she swore she felt like she was a goner. "Claire," her name lives his lips like a pray as he finally came, pulling her along with him as they both reached their climax. He hovered over her, watching the way her mouth curves groaning his name in pure passion, then he collapsed on top of her as they both breathing hard and heavy.

**You'll always be wanted**

Neil moved them both and pull the sheet over their heated bodies. He lay on his back, arm around Claire who was almost lying on him, head on his chest, while his hands slowly stroking her back. Claire lifted herself up and kissed him lazily before placing a hand on Neil's chest, and she was more than content to spend a few minutes just listening to the beating of his heart and leading her fingers over his stag tattoo.

"So how was your parade?" Neil asked jokingly, finally catching his breath, while resting his hand in the curve of her hip.

"Oh no, did you really hear that?!" Claire mumbled, her face buried in his chest, which vibrated with a deep male laugh. And she hoped that this story passed him by.

Neil's amusement was clear as he sat up on the pillows, pulling her up to his body. "Remember, nothing happens in the hospital without my knowledge," he responded smugly before squeezing her thigh lightly and pressing an affectionate kiss to her crown.

"I'll take this into account," Claire said seriously then a sly smile appeared on her lips. "Baby." Neil laughed out loud, she had never seen him so happy and carefree, even on the track. She loved that.

Claire lifted herself up and crossed her arms over Neil's chest so she could see him better. "Answering your question, yes, it's nice to know that your fingers are skilled not only in the operating room."

"I'm flattered," he said a little too amusing then started to tickle her side, as she squealed and fidgeted in his arms. "Just my fingers?" Neil raised suggestionly an eyebrow. Claire's eyes widened as his hand massaged her butt under the sheet, but at that moment her stomach rumbled loudly and he laughed. "But first let's feed you and maybe we talk a little more," Neil offered, stroking her hair lovingly. "How about a picnic in the bed?"

Claire grinned at him. "Sounds perfect."

Neil tossed the sheet back and got out of bed. He pulled on his boxers then he leaned over to kiss her shoulder. "Be right back."

Neil went for their forgotten food, making plans for what else he could offer her after their snack. Claire watched him with a blissful smile as he left the bedroom, she fell with a small squeal on the pillows. Today, they certainly will not have time for talking.

***

And she was right, most of the time they spent in each other's arms, slowly studying each other and giving pleasure. They still talked while their bodies cooled after the last round of lovemaking. Neil told her what to expect from the interview, as Claire assured him that tomorrow everything would go well for them. They fell asleep spooning, leaving all their worries outside the bedroom walls.

At the morning, after another round in the shower and a necessary stop at her place, where Claire changed and their small make out session on her couch, they finally got to St. Bonaventure's hospital. Neil mentally thanked Audrey for choosing a later time for their interview.

He quickly walked around his car and opened Claire's passenger door, helping her out. For maybe the first time since they left bed, Claire was calm. Prepared. Content. When Neil reached her, she smiled at him. "Are you really going to romance me?"

"Yes, this is my plan. I'll rock you world," Neil assures her before bringing her hand to his lips and gently kissing her knuckles.“Are you ready?” He asked seriously when cradle her cheek, carefully looking at her.

Claire beamed at his touch, she dropped swift kiss on his palm before answering. “As long as you are by my side, I’m ready for anything.” Neil offered her his hand again, this time twined his fingers with hers, and they walked to the entrance of the hospital, fearlessly striding towards their future, because their love was _all they ever wanted,_ and _all they ever needed_ to overcome everything on their paths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad dialogs? Lots of details? Too sappy romantic? Yes, but that was what I needed. To be honest, lately I have completely lost myself in terms of emotions. Perhaps my work is to blame. But in any case, I want to hear your opinion. Whether I coped with the task or if something was missing for you in this story, tell me about it. Take care of yourself and good night! ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> A new character, more drama, chemistry between our beloved couple. I hope you enjoyed the first part. I look forward to your feedback and suggestions on what will happen next. See you later! Be save! 😷


End file.
